Charlie's second Chance
by Andythewraith
Summary: After a dangerous diagnoses Charlie has a choice to make
1. Of memories and coughs

Waiting still waiting. He Hoped Mark would hurry up and get here soon. he just wanted to home it was five to nine at night. And he'd been in since eight this morning and he was sick

he had twenty four hour flu but he went to work anyway it was his reasonability as Chief of Police

it had been another boring day anyway. hell it was always boring but he liked it that way. He didn't like the hustle an bustle of a large city like new York or god forbid LA

He looked at his watch the one Bella Had given him. It was now nine. he remembered when she'd given him the watch it was his forty third birthday.

 _He'd woken up to the smell of bacon eggs and sausage's cooking. it was heaven. he got up and dress in a black t-shirt_

 _and jeans not bothering with the shoes. he made his bed and left the room_

 _he called out "Sue?" wondering why she would_

 _"no just me and Edward Dad" called Bella_

 _he walked down the stares to into the kitchen and saw Bella and Edward and cooking in his kitchen_

 _and Nessie and Jake in the living room_

 _"hey Dad hope your hungry" said Bella_

 _he blinked a couple of times in surprise "sure thanks bells" he said " and Edward" he added_

 _he offer to help them but Bella just raised an eyebrow as if to say "your kidding right"_

 _so he went in to the living room with Jake and Ness_ and sat on his chair

Just then he heard Mark come in "hey Chief Sorry I'm late" he said rubbing his neck

"what happened?" he asked

"flat tire" Mark responded sounding irritated

"oh ok have a good one Mark" he said slapping him on the shoulder

he walked out into the rain go into his cruiser and started driving

thinking back to his birthday. He'd gotten a lot that day Edward had given him a DVD player and Nessie Had got him the DVD Box set of M*A*S*H

his favourite show Bella must have picked out the present after all Ness was only one.

it had been a good day

He thought about Ness She may only be one but Charlie New there was something different about her

there was something different about Bella too. Ever since She'd gotten "sick" on her Honey moon last year

she was paler than ever. than before which was saying something. and prettier. he eyes had changed to

they were now yellow instead of brown like his. But the biggest change was her attitude.

She was all ways happy. and not just her Jacob to he was too he even liked Edward now

they spoke to each other like they were the best of friends

something that He Charlie would have thought impossible

he was probably less shocked buy the fact Jacob turned into a giant wolf.

as he neared home he had coughing fit he coughed so hard he felt like his hole body would come up

he didn't even realise the car he veered off the road until it smashed into a tree

he felt it when his seat lurched forward and his face hit the wheel and his nose smashed and that was it


	2. the diagnosis

He could hear whispers. it sounded like arguing He couldn't make the word out

then He heard Bella's voice scream "HE MY DAMN FATHER JAKE. HOW YOU SAY NO"

he opened his eyes at Bella's yell

he looked around the room it was one of the Cullen rooms

but it was empty except for the bed he was on

the door open an Bella Edward Jake and Carlisle came in.

Bella rushed to his side

She looked at Him and started crying

"oh dad I'm so sorry. but you'll be O.K. but we'll fix you

then Jake spoke "we can't Bella" sounding defeated

"so you just gonna let him die Jake huh is that it. least he wont be "filthy leech" right" She answered he eyes filled with hate

Charlie didn't have any idea what they were on about he'd just been in a car accident. and he wasn't dead

"Jacob answered Bella "you know that's not right Bells. I don't want him to die. but I don't want to kill him

or let him kill others. which is what will happen"

.

"what if we wait a month or two. to prepare him" she asked pleadingly

Jacob shut his eyes for a few seconds then nodded

"one month but it has to be his choice. weather to choose that life or not" he said

Charlie was so damn confused " I'm not going to kill anyone Jake guy's it ok I was just in a crash I'm fine.

"I'm afraid your not Charlie said Carlisle sadly then handed him an X-ray of his lungs

Carlisle pointed to a lump right lung on his x-ray and said

" I'm sorry Charlie but that is a cancer cell you have stage four lung cancer

lung caner lung caner lung caner lung caner lung caner

the word kept sounding in his head lung caner

stage four lung caner. He was no doctor but he was sure sage four was bad not good.

"h...how long do I have" he asked shakenly

"without treatment two to four months with treatment between six and twelve" he said

"but Bella said you could fix me how?"

Carlisle looked at Edward and Jacob then at Bella then nodded

Edward spoke "you've always though we were strange haven't you Charlie"

 _"What the hell"_ Charlie thought _Here I am dying and He's saying I think there strange what gives"_

he did think they were strange but he'd accepted them what was Edwards Problem

"look it don- before he could finish Edward interrupted him

"we are strange you've noticed it with us then with Bella. after we came home from the honeymoon" he said

Charlie had noticed just like what Jake had said "Bella looks more like Esme now then she does Renee.

he'd wonder about that at the time Bella told him it was important he didn't know.

he didn't like it but he went along with it for Her and Nessie

"well it time for you to know what we are" said Bella smiling slightly


	3. The Truth such as it is

" _ _Vampires"__ Edward had told Charlie __"vampires"__ He Charlie couldn't believe it. No many times He said it he still couldn't believe it.

 _"and_ yet" He thought _"Jacob was a..."_ well He was pretty sure He knew what Jake He'd known Jake his since the kid was born.

He'd sat with Billy in the waiting room during Jake's birth.

all this time later and even after Charlie found out what Jake was he knew Jake was still a good kid.

but didn't Vampires and Werewolves hate each other. he slowly got out of the bed

He looked at Bella and asked "Is it true Bells?'

"Yes dad it's true" She replied sounding weary

Bella was one she was a Vampire. He knew it meant all of them like Edward said

"she looks more like Esme then Renee. Charlie looked at Edward

what had Edward done to her. had she really been sick on her honeymoon

Bella spoke again "it will save you Dad" almost pleading

"But it will be painful. and after its done. you'll be very thirsty for awhile. and you be really strong and you'll have a **realllly** short temper" said Jake

"But it will get better with time. We'll help you to adjust Said Carlisle

"what do you mean painful. how do I become one". Charlie asked

"one of us will bite you realising our venom into you. but the venom burns it's like your hole body's on fire" said Carlisle

Charlie could deal. for one thing he'd always been good with pain. things that bothered others hadn't bothered him

and his only choice was to live or die

He looked at Bella and nodded

they left the room. as they walked down the stairs He asked " So is Bella gonna change me?"

No" said anther voice down the stairs. "it'll be me" it was Alice. Charlie's Favourite Cullen

"why what wrong with Bells" He asked

He liked Alice a lot he even loved Her. She was almost a second daughter to Him

but He'd just assumed Bella would do it.

They reached the couch in the living room and Charlie sat down

"Bells isn't strong enough to do it. She'd most likely kill you" said Jake

Bella kill him " _what the hell"_ Charlie though was Jake out of his mind

She was his daughter. She wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Bells wouldn't hurt me Jake. what are ya talking about" he asked irritably

"Not on purpose She wouldn't but. She's young and mistakes happen

"what do you mean young how long was she"... he ! he didn't know what the word was

changed. transformed whatever

Edward answered then "I changed Bella only a year ago a month after we returned from our honeymoon

Charlie only had one question now

"why did you change Her. She wasn't really sick was She" he asked

Edward looked Charlie right in the eye when he answered

"No She was Pregnant. with my child" He said


	4. more truth WTF

Charlie was just as shocked. when they'd told him they were all vampires. Pregnant but that wasn't possible She hadn't shown any signs of pregnancy.

And where was the bab- holly hell it was Nessie She wasn't Edward's niece at all she was His Daughter

And Charles's Granddaughter his biological granddaughter.

he understood now they'd gotten married because Ness was coming.

they didn't want Her born out of wedlock .

but then he remember. He'd asked Bella was pregnant well He'd accused her

She'd lied to him why.

"you lied to me kid you said you weren't pregnant. when you marred him" he said pointing at Edward

Then Edward walked out side

What didn't he like being caught out in lying. _"Well he shouldn't lie. dumb ass_

Charlie didn't lie and he'd tried to bring Bella up the same way

why would she lie like that He didn't understand. it was two thousand and eight for god sakes

He may not have liked it but he would have understood.

Bella looked a little angry then "Ï didn't lie Dad I wasn't pregnant then,

I got pregnant on my honeymoon" she said defensively

just then Edward Rosalie Emmett And Ness walked in

Rosalie was holding Nessie's hand and smiling at Her

then Edward took it from her and over to Charlie

She sat down next to him.

today She looked a little sad like She'd been crying.

it was odd she was always such a happy baby or toddler

Charlie didn't know She was about a year old but she looked around five of six years old

it was a medical condition Carlisle had told him She grew quickly but it would slow down.

He pattered her back and asked her "Hey what's wrong sweetie"

he looked at her not expecting Her to answer She couldn't talk after all

"is it true you dying grandpa" She asked In a high voice

Charlie mouth fell She could talk. and not baby talk but proper talk like an adult.

Her voice wasn't like an adults but it was like a kids either

well not any kid He'd met before.

"N..no I'm gonna be fine Ness" He said stammering

"But grandpa Carlisle said you have cancer" She said on the verge of tears again

god why did they tell her for she was only a kid for god sakes

He pinched the bridge of his nose and huffed

Yes but him gonna be ok sweetie. it's all gonna be ok. He said trying to reassure Her

"are they going to save you like they did Momma" she asked sounding hopeful

she knew about that She was just a kid. and how much did she know. did she know what Jake was.

did she know what her Mom was. Charlie though for a moment What was Nessie.

He'd been lied to in the past maybe she Wasn't Human either she didn't look like

the Cullen's. except for the hair it was Edward's and She had Bella's eyes.

She was pale but not as pale as them. but she didn't really look human either

or sound like one her voice was way higher and clearer

"what is Nessie Is She human or is She like you Guy's or like Jake" Charlie asked Bella a little wearily

Edward looked at him "only Quileute's become wolves Charlie or at least what Jacob is Nessie isn't Quileute" He said

Just then Jacob glared at Edward. He looked like he was about to say something but he looked at Charlie and kept his mouth shut

"Renesmee it Both Human and Vampire. She's a Hybrid.


	5. how it Begain

God Was this going to ever end. constant shock revelation after revelation and so on.

he mentally took stock The Cullen's were vampires the Quileute's were Werewolves although He'd known that for

For almost a year. and Nessie was His real biological Granddaughter. She was Bella's Daughter. Not adopted

He looked at Bella Who looked a bit nervous

"I wanna know everything. No more lies No more half-truths. just the truth"

"ok dad" said Bella walking over Edward and holding his hand

She looked at Jake who was sitting next to Nessie of the other side of the couch

"you ready Jake. Edward?" She asked them nervously

Edward nodded "of course love" He said smiling

Jacob looked back at her "you took his gun right I don't wanna get shot"

he asked Her jokingly but like he really wanted to make sure

 _"What"_ Charlie thought He'd never hurt Jake. He was all but family

"don't worry Jake I removed his gun when I changed his cloths

Charlie looked down at Himself. He was dressed in cargo pants and a tank top

huh he hadn't noticed before

"Guys I'm not gonna shoot anyone. I promise OK" Charlie said chuckling

Edward looked at Him and raised an eyebrow "well you might want to once you hear what we have to tell you" he said

then he sat down in the chair on the right of the couch next to were Charlie was sitting and Bella joined him.

Alice sat down on the chair next to Jacob. Carlisle Rosalie Emmett and Esme all left then

huh he hadn't seen her come in but oh well.

Charlie looked over to Alice and noticed the other one Jasper was with Her. His hand on Her shoulder

"Well I guess we should start from the beginning. from when Bella first came back to forks" said Edward

"And why I noticed Bella at all. I can read minds Charlie" He continued

Charlie blinked rapidly Read minds _"how the hell did that work"_ Charlie thought

Edward shrugged "it's a Vampire thing. some of us have abilities other's don't. powers" he said cautiously

Charlie just sat there breathing in and out. Edward had just read his mind

maybe He hadn't Maybe the kid was crazy or something. Charlie hoped

Edward his arms "I'm not crazy. Charlie and I'm not a kid" He said sounding irritable

Ok He really could read minds. Charlie could deal. He could.

He looked at Edward and thought _"so you know what I thought of you after you came back huh"_

Edward nodded grimacing "nothing I didn't think about myself" He said

He thought for a bit well that was something Edward could read minds

but Charlie didn't see what that had to do with Bella

could She read minds too He wondered

Edward laughed then "no she can't. She's the one person who's mind I cant read" he said

"Oh I wouldn't say that" said Bella

Edward laughed "Show off" kissing Her

Charlie raised an eyebrow _"the hell were they on about"_ He thought

"Bella has a kind of mental shield. Her mind is private. but that wasn't what drew me in

it was Her Blood" He said not meeting Charlie's eyes

this was bad Charlie knew it

"what do you mean Edward" said Charlie slowly trying to hold it together

if he'd hurt Bella He'd pay

"Her blood was like a drug to me. yet infinitely more appealing.

that first day in biology I wanted to take every last drop. but I didn't

I stopped myself" He said finally looking up

Charlie was about to say something when He heard growling

from his right. He looked over at Jake

the kid was shaking and glaring at Edward

"What" He said slowly and quietly

Charlie could tell Jake was furious

Edward looked at Jacob

"She never told you?' He asked sounding sad

"No she didn't" Jacob answered glaring at Bella He let out a long breath

"Ok fine its done now you obviously didn't kill her" he finished

Edward continued "After that biology lesson I left Forks for a few days to get away.

so I wouldn't be tempted. but I came back. when I came back I introduced myself

to Bella. After awhile It wasn't Her blood that had my interest anymore

well not all of it. it was Her just Her personality Her kindness Her selflessness

It took me sometime to realise that I was in fact in love with Her.

that after all these years I'd finally found love" he finished grabbing Bella's hand

Charlie thought for a moment what did Edward mean after all these years he was only

what nineteen or twenty. or was he?

"how old are you Edward?" Charlie asked dreading the answer


	6. home to the fight

They were driving back to Charlie's house now. he'd asked them to take him home

He had a lot to think about. Bella and Edward had told him everything.

from when Bella had came back to forks to the wedding.

they said they didn't overwhelm him. Huh he was way beyond that now

all the thing kept going through his mind. the Vampire who'd tried to kill

while they were playing baseball

the Vampire who came to Forks to kill Bella when Edward was away

and how Jacob Sam Paul Embry and Jared had ripped the guy apart

and burnt the pieces. killing him

or the woman who came with an army of vampires to kill

Bella. all because the Cullen's had killed "mate" as they called it.

He was the one who'd tried to kill Bella when they had been playing baseball

how Jacob's pack as he called it had joined Edward's coven

and they'd killed all those Vampires

one of the weirdest things he couldn't get over was how

Jake Edward and both their family's were all killers

Edward Had explained they weren't human

nor did any of them have a bit of respect for human life

they would have killed Bella as soon as look at her.

hell a few had tried

Jacob told him all about the tribe now how it worked

apparently they only turned into wolves

when there were Vampires around

it was their job to protect people from

vampires. the only reason they got along with the Cullen's was because the Cullen's

didn't drink human blood they only drank animal blood

it wasn't as good but it got the job done said Edward

Jacob had told Charlie about all sorts of weird thing

how all the wolves could read each others minds

but only in wolf form. and how when they found the one. They would know instantly

it was called an imprint or something

It was a good thing Bella was driving. Charlie doubted He could concentrate on the road

at the moment

As they reached Charlie's house He saw a car it was Sue's

He was furious She hadn't told him about any of this.

He really hadn't thought about it but now

Billy was there as well so were Seth and Leah

all leaning angst the car except for Billy of course

He just glared at them as they pulled in he saw

Paul and Rachel sitting on his step talking

he got out and walked to his porch

Rachel got up and Hugged him

"oh Charlie I'm soo sorry. I'm Her If you need anything. anything at all" She said Sobbing into his neck

He patted her on the back.

"it's ok kid I'm going to be fine" he said

She looked up at him "what" She asked eyes still full of tears

"Alice Is gonna change me" no more cancer for this guy" he said pointing his thumbs at himself

 **"What"** asked someone from behind Charlie. it was Billy

Charlie turned his head in Billy's direction "it's got nothing to do with you Black" He said acidly

He turned around and looked at him He'd been Charlie's best friend ever since they were kids

and yet. He hadn't told Charlie a thing about what was happening right under his nose.

"and get the hell off my property and don't ever come back. your not welcome her anymore"

He looked over at Sue "you either" He said angrily

I'm going inside if you're still hear in five minutes I'll arrest you " He said calmly looking down at Billy

Leah got in his face "try it and see what happens. Chief Swan" she said threateningly

one second Leah was standing in front of him the next she was flying through the air

before she hit the ground she was a huge wolf She landed on the road on all fours

Bella had thrown her She was crouching right in front of Charlie She had Her Back to him. Facing Leah

Leah charged at Bella but before she could touch Her Jacob had changed. He barked and she suddenly stopped moving

then they both left

Charlie just stood there mouth open like a fish. Bella grabbed him "Come on Dad lets get you inside

I'll make you something to eat" She offered


	7. pancakes and anger

Charlie woke in a coughing fit it wasn't the first time. almost everyday for the past three weeks. just then Edward came

in the room with a glass of water and tissues

he was still coughing up blood so Bella couldn't be in the room with him. Edward

explained.

"But you can. How come" Charlie asked

"well Bella's only been a vampire for

about a year Charlie. I've been one for

nearly a century. I've had time to adjust

she hasn't" He said sounding a little chagrined

that was one thing Charlie still couldn't get over. He really didn't know how to feel

about Edward. He had saved Bella's

life. on multiple occasions but had also put it in danger. you'd heard about their trip to what he

thought was California as it turned out there was some city in Italy with some vampire police that had wanted to kill Bella.

but Alice and Edward had talked them out of it. Charlie finished his morning routine

of coughing his guts up. then Edward left him to get dressed

 _god_ he thought _"it's a bad one today_ "as he finished coughing

once he was dressed he went downstairs for breakfast. Bella had been making all his meals ever since she came back just like the old days

he knew why she did it of course it was how she coped having something to do someone to take care of but he touched and the food was good

he went into the kitchen and saw Bella flipping a pancake

"morning Dad breakfast will be ready in a minute why don't you go and keep Nessie and Jake company. while I finish up here" She offered

"ok thanks Bells" He replied He went into the lounge room and sit down on his chair

"good morning Nessie how are you sweetheart" he said

He just nodded at Jake

he wasn't very happy with Jacob at the moment the kid had known all this stuff about Bella and Edward yet hadn't told Charlie.

he wasn't as angry with Jacob as he was with Boy's father Jake was Bella's best friend and all as well as Billy son but still

just then Bella came in with three plates of pancakes she handed one to Charlie Jacob and Renesmee

"well dig in" she said as Edward walked to Her side

they did God they were delicious Charlie thought. best he'd ever eaten

just then Bella coughed Charlie looked up a her

"well Dad it's been three weeks since we told you about what We are.

but the some stuff happened after I got pregnant. as youknow it was not a normal pregnancy.

after all Ness is no normal child" said Bella looking at Nessie with love

Bella looked at Jacob and Edward nervously

"you guy's ready" she asked sound as nervous as she looked

Edward just nodded

jacob let out a long breath

"Ok so you know what Jacob is and you know what He does

He and His Pack protect La Push and Forks from bad vampires,

this is going to be a little hard to understand,

when the other wolves found out I was pregnant,

they weren't exactly trilled with the idea" Bella said

Charlie saw both Edward and Jacob snort

"They wanted to terminate, the pregnancy buy any means necessary

they feared what Nessie was" Bella told him carefully like she was gauging

his reaction which was livid the wolves had wanted to kill Nessie and Bella too by the sounds of it

Charlie would shoot the lot of em all of them. but why did Edward and Bella

allow the Quileute's anywhere near Nessie

"the first thing you must understand is that most of us

were convinced that Bella was carrying some kind of monster.

the Quileute's were afraid of what would happen if Nessie lived" said Edward

Charlie Noticed Edward has said "us" and no "them"

but He would address it later

"but you trust them now" He asked pointing at Jacob then let out a long cough

once he was done Edward answered

"yes I do. I know their thoughts Charlie they may have feared What Nessie

Would do but now. they would all die for Her if need be" He said with respect in his tone

Charlie didn't buy it how could you go from wanting to kill

someone to loving them how the hell did that work. as if in answer Edward looked at Jacob

"well Charlie you remember what I told you about imprinting" he asked cautiously


	8. you know he aint gonna like this

He didn't like were this conversation was headed. He knew about imprinting

it was how the werewolves found there girlfriends

apparently when they saw Her they just knew or some garbage like that

Charlie didn't buy it. instant love. ha

although He'd seen how Sam and Emily were together

how that hot head Paul Lahote followed Rachal around like well a puppy.

But Charlie didn't see what Imprinting had to do with the Cullen's

did one of the wolves imprint on a Cullen? no

that couldn't be it. they were naturel enemies the only reason

they got along was because they both respected human life.

not that wasn't it either. Charlie remembered how much

Quileute's hated the Cullen's. things only got better after Nessie was born

Charlie remembered the day Jacob had told him about her. He couldn't remember the words

but He remembered the look in Jakes eyes. like Nessie was the only thing in his world

Charlie hadn't paid it much attention at the time. and forgot about it after

Nessie sure was wonderful. no it couldn't be. she was just a kid for Christ sakes

but what could have softened him to the Cullen's like that.

but He seem to spend all his time with Bella Edward and Nessie.

Charlie also noticed how his relationship with Bella had changed it seemed purely platonic. Hell he even got along with Edward.

but it was Nessie. if Edward or Bella were doing something Nessie was usually with Jacob. Charlie looked over at Jacob

and saw him and Nessie sitting together. the were holding hands

He knew it now Jacob had imprinted, On his granddaughter. he'd

kill the little whelp. He'd skin the kid alive he got up looking for his cops

jacket. He'd wave it in the boys face maybe fire off a shot or two. just to let

Jacob what would happen if he ever came Near Nessie ever again

Before he could move Edward was standing before him.

"its not what you think Charlie, he loves Her but no like.

remember what I told you. he would die for her, kill for her anything to keep her safe and happy

there is literarily nothing he wouldn't do for Her" he said nodding at Jacob who looked wary

Charlie wasn't tempered if anything he was even more angry they knew he coughed again

looked over at Bella who was in front of Jake and Nessie

"YOU KNEW AND YOU ALLOWED IT, YOU LET HER NEAR THAT FR- he suddenly stopped with a cough

it was a bad one Just then Edward grabbed Bella by the hair and whispered something in her ear

Charlie tried to stop him but his cough was so bad he could hardly stand

Edward looked at Jacob "take Her home" he said pointing his chin at Renesmee

Charlie continued coughing he could taste blood.

"why what's happening?" he asked sounding worried

"Alice just had a vision, this cough will kill him she's,

running here now" Edward told him then he and Bella where gone

Just then he vomited all the blood in his mouth

Charlie felt a worm hand on his arm "hey Charlie do yo- But Charlie shoved the arm away.

he looked up at the boy "Ok I guess I see you on the other side" He said then left

just then the door opened with a bang Charlie felt a cold hand grab his forearm and bite

 _"ow"_ He thought after a minute he felt the heat


	9. Heat and speed

He heard a high pitched squeal then the front door slam after a minute his cough just stopped he stood up

then when to sit on the couch. He didn't know what to do now. just then the door swung open again

 _"poor doors had it worse then me today"_ He thought he looked over to see Carlisle.

he looked at Charlie oddly "how do you feel Charlie?" he asked

was the doc and idiot he'd nearly died from a cough, found out some mutt wanted his granddaughter

and according to Bella was about to experience a whole new world of pain.

"oh just wonderful doc thanks for asking" he said sarcastically getting up

he could feel the heat all over him now soon the pain would come

"Carlisle sighed "Are you in any pain yet, is what I meant you don't appear to be

"no doc I feel fine" He said which was the truth He really did fell but that wouldn't last long

"so what do we do" he asked it's not like he had any clue

"I'm taking you back to my house to help get you through the transformation"

they walked out side Charlie looked around for Carlisle's Car it wasn't there

where they going to walk it was a long way to walk

"ah-" but before Charlie could finish Carlisle spoke.

"I'm" going to carry you ok" he asked Charlie could tell buy the sound of his voice

it was a request

He nodded "close you eyes" said Carlisle

Charlie did as he was told. then he felt Carlisle's arms around his back and legs

he was carrying Charlie like a log of wood. Charlie kept his eyes shut but he could feel

the rush of the trees around him and before he knew it. they'd slowed

to a normal walk. he opened his eyes the were in the Cullen's drive way

holy hell that was fast it took at least ten minutes to get for Forks to the Cullen house.

just then Carlisle set Charlie back on his feet he looked Charlie with that odd expression again

"what?" Charlie asked

Still wearing the same expression Carlisle asked "aren't you in pain, you should be in an enormous amount of pain right now"

"no I'm fine well I'm a little hot but that's about it" he said

they went inside and Charlie sat down He saw Bella and Edward Alice and Jasper And Esme

both Alice and Bella rushed over to him and hugged him. they looked him

up and down then looked at Carlisle "what's wrong didn't it work" Bella asked afraid

Carlisle sighed "I don't know Bella. I've never seen this reaction, its like he wasn't bit but I can smell

the venom in his system". He looked at Jasper then "jasper have you ever seen anything like this"

the tall blond shook his head "no"


	10. vision and change

It had been nearly three days since Alice had bit him. it was Alice that, bit him. She told him,

that explained the squeal, only that girl could squeal that high.

the only thing he'd done was shower. he'd didn't even sleep.

well he'd tried but after six hours of nothing he'd given up

the weird thing was he wasn't tired. he'd had tried eating.

but that had been a mistake. he'd only had one bite of the sandwich

Esme had made. it had tasted like dirt. he didn't say anything. he didn't want

to be rude. He liked Esme and this wasn't her fault.

and to he wasn't really hungry anyway.

He'd been examined by Carlisle Edward and even Rosalie they looked at his blood pressure breathing and so on

everything they could think of.

He'd talked to Jacob He'd wanted to know the full truth so he Bella Edward and Jacob

were sitting down in the Cullen's lounge room Nessie on Charlie's knee

"but He wanted to kill her" He said pointing and glaring at Jacob

"yes He did, so did a lot of us myself included, we didn't understand what Renesmee was.

and we were afraid what would happen to Bella" said Edward

but now He would die for her. as would any of the wolves"

"But they were willing to kill Bella to stop Nessie from being born. weren't they" Charlie accused

Edward sighed "not entirely Seth and Leah broke away from Sam to help Jake protect Bella

and Quill an Embry wanted to join Jake but couldn't. but once the imprinting happened.

that changed everything they can't harm her. nor do they even want to" said Edward

Charlie decided to let it go for now but He would be keeping a close eye on Jacob.

"Nessie show grandpa Charlie how much Jacob means to you" said Bella

Nessie turned around to face him placing her hand and inch from his cheek

He knew what she could do. he nodded.

 _they were in a tent She could feel the wind blowing. she felt bad for the wolves outside they must be cold_

 _the snow had stuck to the ground just like aunt Alice had said it would._ _It would Happen tomorrow_

 _this Volturi would come She hoped they were nice. they didn't sound nice._

 _she wasn't scared for herself it was her family she was afraid for momma daddy and her Jacob_

Just then the vision cut off. Charlie blinked he felt the fear in her vision.

she cared about Jacob as much as she did Bella or Edward. it was also a little possessive

He was Hers. Charlie didn't like that but he couldn't deny Jacob's love for Nessie.

and as long as it was platonic Charlie could deal

Charlie sighed "ok Jacob I'll try to keep an opened mind when it comes to you. he said with a half smile

Jake grinned back at him "thanks Chief" he said

Charlie put Nessie next to him on the couch and stood up.

but before he could move more than one step he realised his heart was racing and his body wasn't hot anymore.

he clutched his heart with both hands. then it stopped

he felt funny. it wasn't like he was drunk in fact it was the exact opposite

instead of his senses being dulled they had gone from one to one billion

in the course of a few seconds there was no heat at all except in his throat

it wasn't painful just uncomfortable. irritating really


	11. the hunt

Everything was different. yet exactly the same. He looked at his palms they were less lined and way more pale.

he felt his face. same shape but it was harder. He looked at Bella his daughter. she was even more

beautiful then ever He smiled. she was staring at him in shock. he looked around they all were

Carlisle Esme Alice jasper and even the other two Emmet and Rosalie. who'd just came in

"dad are you ok" Bella asked looking worried

He voice was different higher or maybe it was just him

"sure Bells why it worked right. I'm like you now right?" he asked his voice sounded

smoother

just then Alice brought a hand mirror he looked into it.

wow he beardly recognised the man in the mirror. he looked like Charlie but

has face was a lot more pale and his eyes were crimson red.

"what's with you Swan's" said a voice. Charlie looked over his shoulder it was Jasper

he shook his head. "aren't you even thirsty? huh" he finished looking frustrated

yes he was it was just a bit to take in that was all.

his throat was parched. "yeah I'm thirsty just a little overwhelmed here that's all" He answered

"we lets get you feed ok" said Alice happily. leading him out the back door

with Bella Edward and Jasper following

"ok but how do I do it" He asked

" just follow us' its easy. She said smiling

she thought for a minute "were going just south of the Calawah river" she said

"Follow me Charlie. guys" she said

and they were off they were a blur. he tried running like he did when he was human.

but he was much faster and He easily kept up with the Cullen's. in five minutes he found himself and the others

on a river bank he saw a deer drinking from the river about a hundred feet from them

He watched as Bella crouched she breathed in and almost purred like a cat then she sprang

she darted right at the deer she was five feet away from it before it saw her in the next second she.

had tackled it to the ground and had her teeth in it's neck. once she was done. she came back over to them

"see Dad it's easy just sniff the air for a sent" she said

He did what she said he could smell all sorts of things. he smelt a appealing sent coming from the forest behind him.

he ran to it as fast as he could it was good just as the sent got stronger he stopped looking around he saw a grizzly it was a big one

it saw him it growled. Charlie sniffed the air again it was good. he could do it. it was a grizzly but he was a vampire now

He ran at it before the bear could react he had shoved it to the ground then bit it the blood was delicious but before he knew it

it was all gone. he tried squeezing the bear but nothing it was empty.

he let go of it he looked back at the others. they looked impressed

"what" he asked

that was quite clean nicely done Charlie most of us are a mess the first time" said Jasper

he found another deer then they went home on the way back the sun came out

He looked at their skin seeing the sparkles he looked at his own seeing nothing

it was just brighter were the son hit it. they looked at him their mouth gapping


	12. meeting new people

"what" Charlie asked looking at everyone in answer Alice pointed at his arm

he looked at it how the sun hit it. unlike the others it didn't sparkle

but was it really that big of a deal. he didn't think so

"we should go back and see what Carlisle has to say. He might know something" said Edward

so they ran back to the house. they all went into Carlisle's study.

they told him what had happened in the forest. how Charlie's skin didn't sparkle or anything.

Carlisle was just as perplexed as they were.

"maybe we should call Eleazar. he might know something" offered Jasper

"It couldn't hurt" said Carlisle

Jasper pulled out a Cell pone and dialled a number it rang one

"Hello" came a voice

"hello Eleazar. I hate to ask but could you come down to Forks we have a small problem.

that you might be able to help us with" said Jasper

"what kind of problem" asked the man He sounded a little nervous

Jasper told him everything how Charlie had. had cancer an been changed but didn't seem to feel pain and didn't sparkle in the sun

the guy Eleazar agreed to come. he said that a Kate and a guy called Garret were coming to as soon a he told Jasper that

Alice stared jumping up and down and clapping. then she ran off calling for Rosalie .

Everyone looked at Edward

he sighed "Kate and Garret are getting married and their going to ask Alice to plan it" he said

"well we'll se you tomorrow Jasper" said the man then hung up

they all waked out of Carlisle's study Jasper went off to find Alice.

Bella and Edward went to find Nessie and Charlie didn't know what to do

he went into the lounge room and started channel surfing. there was nothing on.

it he sat like that for the next twenty hours it was weird it was like there was no night

oh he could see it ok but the Cullen's didn't stop what they were doing they didn't need to eat or sleep.

except for Renesmee so Edward and Bella had left to put her to bed. but that was it.

Rosalie and Alice were still planning this wedding. Carlisle was working on shift at the hospital.

Jacob had gone back home. and Emmett was now siting next to Charlie. watching some t.v show.

Esme was helping Rosalie and Alice. just then Charlie heard a car coming up the Cullen's driveway.

it Beeped suddenly everyone was in the lounge room Charlie looked at Alice how was bouncing with

with excitement he heard them coming to the door then they knocked. Esme opened the door and welcomed them in

there were four of them two guys and two girls. before anyone could say anything Alice had rushed at two of them

a guy with a blond ponytail and a blond woman. "oh guy's I'm so happy for you. and I promise it will be the best wedding ever" she said

cheerfully. they all exchanged hello's Charlie just nodded at them he had seen them before at Bella's wedding.

but hadn't spoken to them. one of the men looked at Charlie and his mouth fell open

Charlie raised an eyebrow "what" he asked. looking around everyone looked just as confused as he felt

except for Edward who looked just as stunned as the other guy

"Shield" said Edward and the other guy


	13. getting to know these people and myself

Shield what Charlie thought for a moment. wasn't Bella a shield

yes she was she could protect herself and other from psychic stuff

like mind reading. But Charlie couldn't. Hell he'd had an entire conversation with Edward without

him Charlie saying a word. which had just been weird.

He looked back at Edward and the other guy He must be Eleazar

they seem to have calmed a bit "What do you mean shield. how is Dad a shield.

you read his mind just fine" Bella said sounding confused

Edward laughed a little "we not really it harder then most but I can" he said

then he looked at Eleazar

who seemed to have snapped out of it

Just then Alice spoke up " Garret Kate come with me we had a wedding to plan"

she grabbed both their hands and they were off with Rosalie and Esme

Edward lead Charlie Bella and Eleazar to the dinning room

they all sat down. "so you've been busy since. we last saw you" he commented speaking to Edward

Edward raised an eyebrow "it's not like that. we had no other choice. he was dying" he replied

Eleazar nodded "I see you take after your father Bella" he said to her

Charlie had thought the same. not in the way people would think but she did

she like her own company or she used to she didn't like attention.

She hated being cared for like he did. but what did that have to do with this shield thing.

"I think you should explain what he is Eleazar" said Edward

"oh of cause sorry" he said then looked at Charlie

"has Edward told you what I can do?" he asked Charlie

Charlie just shook his head _"what that have to do with anything"_ he thought

Eleazar looked at Edward then shrugged "well I can sense the powers of other vampires.

like Edward for example I can see he can read minds I can see Alice can see the future

and I can see you have a shield that protects you from physical harm. I can see how it works

its quite a thing to behold I assure you very powerful" he said in amazement

then he stood up he walked over to Charlie

"if its ok with you I'd like to test some thing I want to see how strong you Shield is

by ripping a finger off" he asked

Just then Bella stood up teeth bared at Eleazar Edward clasped her hand in one of his

"it alright love if Eleazar is right it wont work" said Edward he told her

"and if he'd wrong" she asked no longer baring her teeth but still angry

"his finger will snap off an he can just stick it back on with venom. good as new" he said trying to calm her

Charlie understood he held out his hand. Eleazar grabbed his pinkie and pulled as hard as he could

nothing happened. he spent the next three minutes trying pull bits of Charlie he tried to rip his arm off didn't work

he even tried to bite Charlie but his teeth hadn't been able to puncture the skin.

Eleazar looked at Edward and Bella "I know saying this could start world war three but. I want to see how he fares with fire

Bella began to protest at once. "no what are you crazy it'll kill him" she said

"I will be safe about it I promise just the fingertip and if that works then the hand. if it doesn't. he'll only lose

part of a finger" Eleazar said calmly then looked at Charlie for permission he nodded

Edward went into the kitchen and stared rummaging through stuff then turned on the tap

he came back in with a bucket of water. he nodded at Eleazar

"are you ready" Eleazar asked Charlie

"fire away" he said jokingly they all chuckled at that Eleazar pulled out a lighter and put it to Charlie's finger

and flicked it. he could feel the heat it was hot but not painful. he could feel it on his skin but it wasn't burning

it curled around his finger then Eleazar started waving it over his whole hand then his arm then the other arm and his legs to

nothing. he felt the heat of the lighter but it didn't burn him

Charlie looked over at Edward Bella and Eleazar to see them gapping

"indestructible your completely indestructible" said Eleazar


	14. more tests

_"_ _indestructible"_ Charlie thought wow now that was a plus he knew He would be stronger but

now on one could harm him at all. they had moved out to the front yard now.

they were all their the other three from Alaska and the all Cullen's except for Renesmee who

was still in bed. Charlie hadn't been happy about that shouldn't Bella or Edward be with her.

but Edward had informed him Jacob was with her. Charlie hadn't like that much better

but had made his peace with it.

Eleazar had brought them outside to test his ability more

he had Emmett run and drop kick Charlie. the guy was quick and he hit Charlie full

in the chest but it didn't move him an inch. Emmett just fell to the ground

Eleazar had even gotten Jasper Emmett Rosalie and Garret to try

pushing him even with their combined strength Charlie didn't budge

Eleazar called over to the other woman the one with the blond hair Kate.

He explained to Charlie that she had a second ability that could shock some one

he wanted to see how Charlie would fair against it.

Charlie was game. after all not even fire could harm him apparently.

right then the other guy Garret said to Emmett "bet you twenty he drops"

Emmett didn't look at Garret he just said "your on"

the woman Kate came over to Charlie and held out her hand

he clasped it then fell to his feet " _god damn"_ he thought as he felt the pain

he'd felt it travel from his hand all the way to his arm then fade.

he didn't understand wasn't he a shield. it shouldn't affect him like that

he looked at Eleazar. who nodded like it made sense well it didn't to him

"I see by the look on your face you don't understand. Kate's power takes place inside the mind

your power only blocks the physical. so Kate could harm you" he told Charlie

Charlie was fine with that it was plenty to be indestructible

just then he heard the sound of two heart beats he looked over to wood towards the south

Jacob and Nessie were walking over to Bella and Edward

the Jacob kept looking at Charlie. Charlie nodded at the kid.

"Nessie how are you sweetie" she asked in answer Nessie put her hand on Kate's face

Kate took one look at Jacob who just nodded at her. then She asked Renesmee

"Nessie how would you like to be a flower girl" Nessie nodded with excitement

then Eleazar approached Jacob "hello Jacob how are you" he said awkwardly

Jacob raised an eyebrow an said "fine thanks" these two obviously didn't like each other but were trying to be polite

well Eleazar was Jacob wasn't like that if he didn't like you he wouldn't pretend.

"good I would like you help with something if its not too much trouble" Eleazar asked

Jacob's expression didn't change when he said "what"

Eleazar explained what Charlie could do. Jacob was shocked and not in a good way.

"so no one can stop him. is that what your saying" Jacob asked Eleazar nodded

"But he also doesn't seem to have a thirst like a normal vampire the venom doesn't burn his throat like it does with us

so he could paint the walls with blood and the only thing on his mind would be why am I doing this" Eleazar told

"so what do you want from me" Jacob asked sounding confused

"well no vampire can harm him but what about a wolf. this is what your kind do isn't it kill vampires" Eleazar said

"I want you to bite off his finger" he said


	15. temper temper

Jacob nodded then went into the wood to phase then came out a minute later.

he walked over to Charlie and opened his mouth. Charlie could see the canines they were enormous.

he put his hand in and Jacob bit he kept biting each bite was harder then the last.

he stopped then ran back into the woods to change Charlie assumed he was right

Jake came back in human form he walked right up to Edward and began talking

"you know this could be a problem. If he were to lose control" he said

Charlie was mad. he wasn't a killer he had control he didn't

even fell the burn of the thirst. like Eleazar said

 _"h_ _e could paint the walls with blood and the only thing on his mind would be why am I doing this"_

Edward sighed "ye-" but was cut off by Charlie

"well you better hope I don't go over to La Push and have a **drink** with Billy and Sue" he said

putting emphasis on the word drink but not really meaning it

Jacob looked at him and started shaking then stopped all of a sudden

he looked over at Jasper and nodded

Charlie was getting really worked up now.

after what the wolves had wanted to do to Bella. he Jacob was worried about Charlie.

Charlie scratched his chin in mock contemplation "you know what I don't think I will.

but tell Sam if I see him again. I'll neuter him" he said meaning that.

Jacob sighed then met Charlie's eye's "I know your angry with Sam about what he did. and

I agree but he was there when we needed him. angst the Volturi He Jared Paul Quill Embry Seth Leah

and ten other wolves put there live on the line to protect Nessie. and I know you aren't to thrilled about ,me Imprinting.

on Nessie but I will never harm her" he said smiling at the girl in question

Charlie looked at Jacob frowning "I'll hold you to that kid" he said

Jacob looked at him "it's not you thirst I'm worried about Charlie. it your temper.

if someone pisses you off not one can stop you. I know you wouldn't hurt someone on purpose

but accidents can happen. control is important.

if you were to see Dad of Sue and lose control you could kill them. and I know you don't want to do that.

it would haunt you" he said kindly

Charlie for his part didn't think so he was angry with Billy and Sue but he wouldn't kill them

hell he wasn't even gonna kill Sam. he'd defended Nessie after all in some fight with the Volturi

Charlie would have to get the full story latter.

then Edward spoke up "and you shall. but right no we have a wedding to go to. all of us"

they all started walking back to the house "what wedding" asked Jake

"Kate and Garret are getting married and were going" Edward said

"oh ok" said Jacob sounding depressed

"your coming to Jake. we are a family that travels with our pets" Edward said punching Jake's arm


	16. the Passports

Charlie help pack the cars their was one for him Bella Nessie Jacob Edward and Nessie. Emmett and Rosalie were going in a jeep Emmett owned

Carlisle Esme Alice and jasper were going in Carlisle's car. the Vampires from Alaska Charlie wondered about what Billy would say about Jake coming with them to see a bunch of vampires. he Jacob had just got off the phone with Billy. oh well Charlie wasn't gonna reassure Billy. He had learned to accept Jake for what he was. but Billy had. kept Charlie in the dark. his best friend.

they were done packing. by they he meant his car and Emmett's jeep. Carlisle's was taking a bite longer. it was Alice. the girl was packing clothes

Edward started the Volvo and Charlie got in "shouldn't we wait for Alice and Jasper" He asked

Edward Looked at him through the rear view mirror "no She'll only be five minutes. She'll catch up with us" He said driving out the dive way

on to the road

three hours later they found themselves at the border to Canada. Charlie didn't know what they were gonna do He didn't have a passport

nor did Bella or Jacob. Edward might but it didn't matter they all needed one what were they going to do

as they approached the gate Bella handed Edward five different passports. he gave them to the man at the both

the man "ok go ahead" he said sounding board Charlie didn't blame the guy

He leaned over to Bella "how did you get me a passport" he asked. He didn't have a passport. but he knew the law

he would have to get one for himself. how had Bella done I.

She handed him his passport. He looked at it. yep it was perfect. everything was done right.

"It's a forgery. Alice had it done. the day you turned" She said

"doe's mine still have that dumb name on it" Jacob asked snorting

She handed him one then opened the glove box and handed him a two more

he looked at the first one. he nodded. Charlie saw it was just like his.

then Jake looked at the second one he Chuckled it was the same except his name was Jacob Wolfe and he was twenty six

according to the date of birth. he looked at the third one it was Nessie She was younger in the picture she looked about three

but was maybe a couple of months. and the name said Vanessa Wolfe. instead of chuckling Jacob sighed and whispered

"fifthly leeches" angrily

he handed them back to Bella she put them back in the clove box

Charlie was confused what did fake passports have to do with vampires

"what di you mean by that Jake?" he asked

Edward sighed "it's time we told him" he said

he spoke then "it's time we told you what happened with the Volturi about a year ago" he said


	17. Cabin in the mountains

they told Charlie everything about how the Volturi had thought they created a immortal child

a kid turned into a vampire. how they had gathered friends from all around the world.

so witness that Nessie wasn't like that. that She was born. not bitten

how some of them had agreed to fight with the Cullen's some with powers of their own

how the pack's who had been ten grew to seventeen. apparently the vampires

presents had awakened the wolf in them. they had all prepared to fight if need be

how Bella and Alice had put together a secret plan to keep Renesmee safe.

how Jacob would get her to safety if it came to a fight.

Jacob would have left every one behind. Charlie knew Jake enough to know. he wouldn't do that easily.

he wasn't a coward. it would have killed him to do it but Jake assured Charlie he would have.

Nessie was just that important.

how one of the Girls from Alaska had been killed for 'giving false evidence'

the woman Irina had seen Nessie but only from a distance an had assumed she was an immortal child

she told the Volturi on of the leader Aro could hear thoughts like Edward but all your thoughts

but only through physical touch. He as touched the woman Irina and seen what she did.

Charlie was confused "isn't this Aro guy just as guilty as she is" he didn't really think

what she did was that bad she was wrong but it was an mistake.

Edward went to say some thing but Jake interrupted him

"more so and he'll pay for it" he said snarling

Edward eyed Jacob from the driver seat. "he didn't care about killing Nessie not really.

He did want to. but he needed a excuse to kill us. he's afraid of us.

and he wants some of us" Edward said clasping Bella's hand in his

"He's paranoid and craves power but he also a coward underneath it all.

when he saw what Bella could do. how his best weapons were

rendered useless. how there were seventeen horse sized wolves

ready to die if need be. and more then happy to kill them all. well

he looked for any excuse to leave peacefully.

and Alice gave it to him" Edward continued

they told him about a man named Nahuel who was like Nessie

he was about a hundred and fifty. Alice had found him

in Chile he lived with his aunt. unlike Nessie he had killed his mother

or as Edward had put it "his father had neglected her"

the woman's sister had cared for her. then raised the boy

as her own the boy had bitten her. he was venomous unlike Nessie

Edward told him how the guy had grown up believing he was an abomination

he'd hated himself for killing his mother. and he hated his father.

but how seeing Edward and Bella together had made him realise

that he wasn't born evil his father was the evil one.

Charlie looked around at the snow covered road they were heading into the mountains

he looked in the distance and saw a giant log cabin it was the size of the Cullen's house

after another half hour they reached the drive way of the cabin


	18. Meet and Greet

They got out of the Volvo Charlie heard a series of joints cracking behind him

he looked behind him Jacob and Nessie were cracking their bones

Jacob saw him staring "what it was a long car ride. he said cracking his neck.

Charlie just shrugged. he looked around they were on top a mountain.

the place with thick snow. he saw the woods and other mountains that surrounded

the house. it was a good place. no people around and plenty of wild life.

Charlie wondered what kind of animals there were here.

it had only been a week since he'd fed but still.

he helped get Nessie's and Jacob's stuff from the car. the others didn't

pack anything except for Alice who utterly refused to were the same more then one.

Charlie walked over to the house. he saw the Denali's as Bella had called them.

Kate Garret Eleazar Carman and another woman she was 5'5 with strawberry blond hair

and the yellow eyes like the rest.

She seem kind of sad. even though she hugged the Cullen's and said hello to Jacob

he nodded back. then she saw Charlie. "oh this must be your father" She said speaking to Bella

Bella nodded "I'm Tanya it's nice to meet you Charlie right?" the woman asked asked

"yeah hey nice to meet you" he said

the woman looked at Jacob again "we have a bed for you but. we don't have any human food. sorry"

She said.

Jacob shrugged "it cool. if ok with you I can hunt for game in wolf form and eat it that way"

she shrugged "that's fine" then turned back into the house

as they settled in Jacob seemed rather interested in the wedding.

"so what does a vampire wedding entail exactly" he asked Edward

"well you saw mine and Bella's. it just like that. but not a lot of vampires get married.

but when we do we go all in not expense spared.

they put all of Jacob's and Nessie's bags in one of the rooms

Jacob sniffed the air then sighed. " are you sure it ok for me to sleep here" he asked

Tanya looked at him and nodded.

but Jacob wasn't done "look I can sleep outside if you unconfutable with this it's her room after all

I know what it's like when some one passes away" he said kindly

the woman Tanya looked at him oddly "well you do need a place to sleep" She said

Jacob pated her on the arm "don't worry I spent nearly two month in wolf form in Canada about a year ago

I'll be fine outside"

Just then Charlie heard the sound of two other car. the rest of the Cullen's had arrived

a minute latter they came through the front door Emmett put his hands together "all right who's up for a bachelor party" he said sounding excited


	19. Fire Wolf and Hunt

it was midnight and they found them selves in the wood sitting around a fire.

well all the guy's the women were doing the same thing but in a different part

of the Denali national park the men were north and the woman had gone south.

they were all there Emmett Jasper Carlisle Edward Eleazar Garret and Even Jacob and Charlie himself.

they were telling story of there lives before the change even Jacob.

at the moment Emmett was telling them or rather Charlie and most likely Jacob

the other had probably heard it all before. how the only thing he missed

from his human life was alcohol and his family of cause. "yeah man every weekend I was bar or another getting wrecked.

either that or moonshine at home with my brothers" he said smiling fondly

"moonshine that stuffs lethal" said Charlie

Emmett chuckled "you don't know the half of it. I still remember the first time I tried it my older

brother gave me some. and I one cup and I was smashed" he said

Charlie laughed "light weight" he said

Emmett Shook his head "dude I was only fourteen" he said

Charlie looked over at a river to the west an saw a wolf. not a Quileute a real wolf.

the other must have seen what he was staring at "who's hungry" said Garret

eyeing the wolf as he went to get up Jacob spoke up "don't leave it be"

Garret looked at him "why it not a human. what's the problem?"

"watch" he said walking over to the wolf

what was he doing the beast would rip him apart or try to

Charlie got up to stop him but Edward put a hand on his shoulder

he watched as Jacob approached the wolf.

It looked at him. It growled. Jacob for his part just kept walking but when

He was only three feet from it. He extended his hand for the wolf to sniff

was he crazy the beast was wild. it would attack

but it didn't it sniffed then it rubbed it nose in Jacob's hand

Jacob started patting it "Hey brother"

then he started getting undressed. Charlie was confused. what was Jacob doing

then he phased one second a eighteen year old boy was there then a giant wolf was there

it made the other wolf look like a pup.

Charlie looked at the others they except for Edward were as shocked as He was.

"don't approach him" the but it was to late the wolf had spotted them

It snarled then ran off. Emmett went to chase it but Edward stopped him.

"don't let it go" he said

Jacob came back over in wolf form

"let's hunt" said Edward

they headed east in the opposite direction

as they ran Garret asked "hey how did you do that. Jacob

no ones ever been able to pat a wild wolf before"

"long story short. we came from wolves. when he sniffed me he smelled one of his own kind.

in our tribe the wolves are our brothers" said Edward speaking for Jacob

then Charlie spotted a moose and he was off


	20. The Wedding

_god I've been to a lot of weddings_ his own wedding obviously.

Billy's Harry and Sue's And Bella and Edward's

Charlie thought as He watched the guy Garret at the alter.

he was dressed in a traditional tux.

Charlie looked around at the woods they were in Alice had done

a good job. It was a natural setting she'd gone for

the seats were tree logs that had been sawed to resemble benches and lined up.

there weren't many people there. there were the Cullen's

and the Denali's and a couple of other covens

Charlie been introduced this morning

an Irish coven of three a biological family by the looks of it

and an Egyptian coven. and a Amazonian coven.

that last coven were interesting well one of them was.

Charlie had been chatting with Jacob about all the red eyes.

the kid was not happy about them being there. but didn't attack any of them

although he probably wanted to judging by the glares he was shooting them all

then Charlie saw Her. She was the most beautiful woman in the world.

She had long black hair and, oh hell she was long she was 6'1 with a long face and long fingers and hands.

She wore animal hide. She had gone strait were he and the Cullen's were. Jacob who was sitting next to Nessie frowned in disapproval but

didn't say a word. then the woman spoke "how are you my sweet Nessie, Bella Edward how are you?" She said. god even Her voice was beautiful

It was deep but still feminine. She and the other two sat down next to the Cullen's. Jacob who was on the end.

His upper lip curled in disgust when the woman sat next to him. what was the kids problem.

But before he could say anything. the guy Garret suddenly stood straighter and Charlie heard two pair of footsteps

coming from behind him. It was Eleazar escorting Kate. She looked so happy. then again didn't everyone.

Hell He'd been just as happy marrying Renee. but look what had happened with that. but it have worked out for the best.

they were too different. He was a introvert and she was outgoing. He was tough .Renee, well she got weepy watching romance movies.

He watched as Kate and Eleazar as they reached the altar. Eleazar handed Kate over to Garret.

Together They stood in front of Carlisle. who was officiating the ceremony.

It was a simple ceremony Carlisle started my saying "dearly beloved we are here to bear witness. to this union

of matrimony between Kate of the Denali coven and the former nomad Garret.

then He looked at Garret "My dearest Katrina. before I met you I was a lonely man. living a lonely existence.

I made the best out of a bad situation. but this past year being with you. has been more wonderful then all the years

since I was born. I would rather have you for only a year then. be alone for the rest of my life. you are my life now.

my Katie, I love you" He said


	21. the Dance

The wedding had ended with a kiss. Before they could blink Alice had rushed of to set up.

the woods as a reception area brought tables that had been carved from the trees nearby by the looks of them.

knowing Alice She had probably made them it Her self.

now the guest were lining up to congratulate the happy couple.

the first to reach them was Tanya. who looked at Kate with a sad expression for a second. then they brought.

their foreheads together in solidarity. then she hugged her sister. then Garrett

next it was Eleazar and Carmen then Jacob who shook each of their hands "congratulations guys" He said

sounding like He meant it. then Bella Edward Nessie and Charlie "congratulations, treat Her well cousin"

Edward said to Garrett then hugged each of them. Charlie for his part shook their hands and said "congrats "

once They were done. They Bella Edward Nessie Charlie and Jacob went and sat at one of the tables Alice had brought out.

"so what do we do at a vampire wedding?" Jacob asked

Edward smiled "well after the bride and groom have their dance. I'm going to dance with my wife" he said looking at Bella

then Edward sighed "oh for heavens sake. Bella love please don't make a scene. but Benjamin wants to test his power.

angst your father's" He said

Charlie looked around and saw both of the Egyptian's coming over. the boy _Benjamin_ offered his hand to Edward

"It's good to see you again my friends" He said shaking Bella's next and Nessie's after that

He looked at Charlie "Hello Charlie" He said

"Hey" said Charlie in response

"I was wondering if you would let me see if you are immune to my powers" he asked

Bella spoke at once "we-" but was cut off by Alice. who was passing them said it won't work Benjamin

you'll just burn off his clothes. and if you do that I'll wont be happy" She said eyeing him

the boy Benjamin held up his hands "well that's ok. but still that's a amazing power" He said cheerfully

Charlie felt a little smug but Edward frowned "I would appreciate it if you didn't share this information with Amon or Kebi" He said

Benjamin looked a little sad but agreed "of cause my friend I understand best to keep it a secret" he said

then Edward stood up "well I believe it our turn on the dance floor my love" he said holding his hand out for Bella.

Charlie sat their with Jake and Nessie watching the others dancing Kate was now dancing with Eleazar and Garrett with Carmen.

Rosalie with Emmett and Alice with Jasper.

Just then some one tapped Charlie on the shoulder. He looked over it was the beautiful woman.

"hello my name is Zafrina" she said god she was gorgeous "would you like to dance with me?"

Charlie was shocked "s-sure" He said stuttering

He stood up and She held out her hand. He took it and lead her to the dance floor.


	22. The Nice Guy

they were nearly back in Forks. they'd stayed for a week. It had been an interesting experience to say the least.

seeing how vampire socialised with each other. of cause Kate and Garret had left when the wedding was over.

They went to a place called Isle Esme. apparently Carlisle owned it. It was the same place Bella and Edward went for their honeymoon.

some of the other who had been at the wedding had came back with the Cullen's including the woman Zafrina.

Charlie had been spending quite a bit of time with lately. talking hunting and watching Her and Nessie.

She Zafrina had a special gift. She could make you see and hear whatever She wanted.

this was fascinating to Charlie. He asked Her to show Him something. she complied.

She showed him the Cullen's backyard she was their with Bella

they were talking "try pushing the ability out from yourself. to see if it gets stronger"

as they reached the Cullen's house he saw something that made his blood boil.

or venom or whatever it was the was dark silver another one had brown fur with grey around the eyes.

the last one was pure black and Charlie saw red He knew who they all were Sam Paul and Jared

they'd all wanted Bella dead . before Edward could stop either the car or him. Charlie had rushed. He hit Sam full in the snout

Charlie watched as the mutt went flying into a tree. It was a big one. but still it smashed on impacted with Sam's wolf body.

everyone started yelling. but He didn't listen He had a score to settle. He wasn't gonna kill the dogs.

but. they was gonna wish he was dead

the other wolves rushed Charlie the Paul hit him full in the chest then fell to the ground

Charlie looked down at the wolf and kicked him in the face. knocking him out

the Jared was keeping his distance. sizing him up

as Sam got back on his feet. Edward darted between Charlie and the Wolves "stop this at once. this will accomplish nothing" He said angrily

the two remaining wolves snarled at Charlie. Charlie looked Edward in the eye "move aside"

he said _"I'm not gonna kill Him. but I will kick your ass. if you get in my way"_ he thought

Charlie didn't want the wolves to know that he wasn't going to kill him.

Edward moved aside then Charlie stood their. waiting for one of them to attack. they both began circling Charlie.

the some of the Cullen's tried to intervein but Edward stopped them "wait" He

From right behind him Charlie felt Sam strike he bit into Charlie's leg. had to give the mutt credit He wasn't going for the kill.

he bit down. nothing then he bit even more and kept biting. Charlie grabbed Sam by the fur on to of his head.

He brought Sam's face to meet his. then grabbed the wolf by the bottom jaw with one hand while still holding his fur with the other.

He looked the wolf dead in the eye. black into red.

"If you ever. try to harm my family ever again I'll kill all of you" He said in a soft but deadly voice.

then he felt Jared still in his wolf form slam into his back. He just crumpled to the ground.

He put his foot on the Jared's chest applying a little pressure while still holding Sam's face in his hands. "your lucky I'm a nice guy" he said to Sam and Jared

then walked into the house. waiting for the woman Zafrina. She would be there soon. she had decided to run there.


	23. Going Fishing

It had been three days. since he'dbeat up the wolves. and now here he was sitting next to

the most beautiful woman in the world. Zafrina. they were talking about there lives. She was like him

She didn't really like to socialize only choosing to spend her time with her

sisters. for the most part. and given Her ability she would be the protector of her coven

just like he'd tried to protect Bella He thought about the wolves again

beating them had came with a heavy price. Nessie wasn't speaking to him.

She considered Herself part of the pack's. and She was furious Charlie had

attacked them. he hadn't even done that much damage really.

He'd broken Sam's nose. and knocked out Paul. and anyway Carlisle had treated

them. hell Jared hadn't even been hit. He watched as Nessie came in the house with Jacob and Her parents

Nessie sat on one of the chairs pointedly not looking at Charlie _"yep, she's got Her mother's temper for_ _sure"_ He thought

"hey dad" said Bella sitting next to him on the Cullen's couch. on the opposite side to Zafrina.

"whats up Bells?" he asked She shrugged "nothin much. you have any plans for today

"just gonna sit here might go for a hunt later, why" he asked

"I was hoping you would take Nessie fishing for a few days" She asked

Nessie for her part just snorted then Edward spoke up. "Nessie, I need to talk to you. for a second follow me" he said

she didn,t look happy but she did what she was told. and followed her father. out the back

did vampires fish he wondered after five minutes they came back ok grandpa let's go fishing" she sighed

"but Jacob's coming he sighed meting her eyes "fine" he said too" she added in a tone that brook no argument

She went over to Zafrina and put her hand on the woman's face.

once it was over. Zafrina hugged Nessie "I'll be here when you get back my dear Nessie" She said sweetly

then they left for Charlie's house to get the fishing rods and stuff

they decided to run on foot. Jacob had shifted and Nessie had climbed onto his back

it only took them a minute to reach Charlie's front door. He looked over at the for sale sign.

Alice had organised the sale as his proxy. she had even taken care of Charlie's job.

He was now officially unemployed. as far as everyone knew He'd beaten the cancer .

but had decided to retire which to be fare wasn't a lie. He pick the key out of his pocket and unlocked the front door.

they walked into the house. he went out back to where he kept his fishing gear.

he picked up his rod he found an old spare for Jacob. then He remembered something he looked around

trying to fine what he was looking for he finally found it. It was Bella's old fishing rod. She had barely ever used it.

despite having bought it some fifteen years ago it was pretty much brand new.

He called Nessie over to him "this was you mother's once. but She didn't like fishing" He said try

She smiled at him. just a little. once he had everything including a tent that Edward had given him and his tackle box they left the house


	24. Fishing and Friends

it was early morning and they were down by the Bogachiel River. just south east of forks there was good salmon there.

Nessie and Jake were sleeping in the tent. He Jacob had set up.

they had been there for about a day. and much to Charlie's surprise and joy Nessie enjoyed herself.

unlike her mother she had a competitive nature. and she always tried for the bigger fish.

though she didn't like the blood much. "I'd rather drink deer" She said. But she did liked cooked fish

and Jacob was Jacob after all.

Charlie felt his line pull. he reeled it in just a little. to check for resistance.

yep, so he reeled it in all the way. ha the thing didn't stand a chance.

but he still had to be careful not to break the line.

he caught the thing it was a salmon. nice big four footer.

with one final flick of the rod the fish. fell into his lap

he grabbed it. and bit in. it was delicious. He didn't what Nessie was on about it was much better then deer.

He heard Jacob getting up He came out of the tent. pull out one of the chairs and sat next to Charlie

"hey Chief" he said

Charlie snorted "Jake I'm not a chief anymore" he said

Jacob shrugged "right forgot" he said

then then began fishing with Charlie.

it was a whole hour latter that Nessie woke up. Charlie looked at his phone it was seven.

"morning Grandpa, morning Jake" She said

"morning" they both replied

then she sat down next to Jacob. Charlie was a little jealous but didn't let it show.

now all three of them were fishing. they didn't talk much while they fished.

as he fished he was also watching Nessie. watching how her face lit up when she caught one

sometimes she would let them go. if they were too small or she just felt like it.

at one point she had thought she caught a big one

but as She flicked it out of the water they realised it was just a small tree branch and it hit her in the face.

Charlie looked at Her for a second then He and Jacob burst in to hysterical laughter

She sat there with her face covered with water and leaves she wiped them off then looked at Jacob and Charlie..

frowning irritably and threw the branch at Charlie. then stuck her tongue out at Jacob.

then went back to fishing. by noon Nessie and Jake were getting hungry so Jacob

cooked the fish they had caught by the fire. after Nessie and Charlie had drained them of blood

once they were done. Nessie sat by the fire and ate them there must have been about twenty fish there

but Jacob had no trouble putting them away. and Nessie wasn't doing to bad either.

Just then they heard a Car coming. Charlie looked around. It was a little hatch back

and in it were Rachal Paul and Billy


	25. Amends

Charlie got up slowly for a vampire. what the hell was **he** doing here surly Billy knew Charlie was here.

Jacob would have told him. Charlie looked at Jacob. his eye kept darting between Charlie and Billy.

now Charlie understood Jacob had counted on it. Charlie glared at Jacob.

then felt a warm hand reach for his. then his mind filled with a new scene

 _they were out the back of the house Nessie wondered what her father had to say to her._

 _there was no way she would go fishing with him. He'd almost killed the wolves._

 _her wolves her pack. then her father spoke up. "I know you angry at him sweetie._

but _they did try to kill your mother. I'm not going to force you to go but. If you do you might._

 _be able to fix the rift between Billy and Charlie" he said_

 _so what Billy was better off without him anyway. She'd tried to stop him but her father had held her back_

 _it had been sheer dumb luck that he hadn't killed them. and she would never forgive him for it._

 _then her father spoke "Charlie knew what he was doing the whole time. he beat them._

 _and you must remember he is still a newborn. who's only just learnt about a big part of his life._

 _and finding out so one you knew. your best friend kept all this from you. and that his tribe had tried to kill you daughter._

 _well it was going to_ _produce a positive outcome" he said_

 _the last thing she wanted to do was feel bad for Charlie but she did. he loved her and her momma_

 _she didn't like what he had done but given the situation. she could understand_

 _She looked up at him "how do I fix this" she asked_

 _"Billy will be at the_ _Bogachiel River in a couple of days._

She let go of his hand. Charlie looked down at his granddaughter.

he was not happy. he didn't like being manipulated.

"go back and finish you lunch, Now!" he said sternly

She shook her little head. He could make her but he didn't want to do that.

so he turned away from her to see Billy who was just getting into his chair beside the car.

in an instant Charlie was right in front of him. Billy looked up an meet Charlie eyes.

he gulped. and his heart rate sped up. He looked over and saw Paul and Rachel they looked as envious as Billy

then Nessie was beside her grandfather "hey guys it good to see you" she said trying to defuse the tension

Charlie's mind was filled with thoughts that weren't his own _there here to make amends._

 _I forgave you for nearly killing the wolves. remember"_ they were Nessie's thought

he looked at his granddaughter. his daughter's daughter who he loved who they'd tried to kill.

well not Billy he had spoken against killing Bella. and he had seen how much Nessie loved the wolves

they were part of her family. when Charlie had beaten them Edward had held her back by force to stop her from

trying to save them. she had cried the hole time. and they all had put their lives on the line for Nessie. when the Volturi had come.

Charlie looked at his best friend "don't ever keep anything from me again" he said

Billy to his credit didn't flinch "ok" he said Charlie held out his hand Billy shook it


	26. Beer and Blood

Paul and Rachal went and got out the fishing gear out of the trunk.

while Charlie wheeled Billy over to the fire.

"so ah how's vampire life been treating ya? Jake said you had some kind of shield. kinda like Bella" asked Billy.

Charlie could tell Billy was really trying. to mend things.

"yeah it been a trip. the shield is good. apparently not one can physically harm me. pretty cool. and I don't go berserk over blood either" He answered

they reached the fire and Charlie place Billy by the fire and brought his own chair and sat down across from him.

he looked at Billy. who was gapping at him.

Charlie raised an eyebrow. "what didn't Jake tell you" Charlie asked

maybe this was to much for Billy. after all the only thing stopping Charlie from killing everyone was Charlie.

even Edward Jasper and Emmett couldn't stop him. not even together even with all the wolves.

it would be hopeless. for all the might of the Cullen's and the wolves. It wouldn't do any good.

Charlie understood. after all an indestructible vampire had to be the Quileute's worst nightmare.

rather then being offended Charlie just felt sad.

"look I understand if this is to much. ok its fine its good" he said

"no it good. I already knew about your shield thing but. I didn't know it helped you with bloodlust

thing going on" Billy said as Paul Rachal Jake and Nessie came over

now Charlie was surprised "Jake told you huh" he asked

"no Paul did after you bashed Him Sam and Jarod. and I don't blame you.

I was against what they tried to do" he said raising his eyebrows at Paul

Paul for his part looked down at his hands. not meeting there eyes.

"we didn't want to we were afraid I'm sorry" he said in a whisper

Rachal and Nessie both glared at Billy and Charlie.

Nessie started rubbing his back in a comfiting way

"It was a mistake and He made up for it" said Rachel angrily

"and if you ever hurt him again I'll burn you" she finished mostly joking

Charlie smiled "Please do" he said stretching out his arms

they all laughed. then Charlie put his hand in the fire and felt it curl around his hand.

He looked at them all Billy Rachal and Paul were gaping at his hand.

Charlie removed his hand and laughed "completely indestructible. god I love it" he said proudly

He patted Paul on the shoulder. I was mad but It was a hard situation. and you did help Bella against the Volturi

and the army that came here and the one guy so your three for one kid" he said smiling

after an hour of the humans the half human half vampire and the wolves ate Billy and Charlie went back to fishing.

Nessie Jake Paul and Rachal went to explore the woods

Billy and Charlie sat there just like all the other times when Charlie was human except while Billy was drinking beer Charlie had changed to blood


	27. Just Like Old Times

Charlie and Billy both cast out their lines and began talking. Just like old times

only the subject was vastly Charlie had assured Billy.

He wouldn't be angry at him for what Billy had kept from Charlie. He'd told Billy he wanted to know how much Billy knew about all the things that had happened since the Bella had come to Forks.

Billy had told him everything. well everything he knew. at any rate.

he wasn't in the loop on everything he only knew what the wolves told him

but he seemed more than happy to tell Charlie all about it. like it was a huge burden that had been lifted from him.

Charlie could understand that.

apart from the supernatural stuff they had. they had shared everything with each other. when Renee had left him Billy had been the first one at his side.

and when Sarah had passed.

Charlie had done everything he could for his

friend. which was why he had been so angry at Billy before.

Billy let out a large burp. He'd been drinking for a while. not drunk but not sobber either.

Billy eyed charlie nervously.

"you ok man. you haven't said anything

for twenty minutes" he asked

"yeah I'm fine. just thinking about things ya know" Charlie answered

from his peripheral vision Charlie saw Billy raise his eyebrows in confusion

"like what" Billy asked

Charlie thought for a full second it was a good thing his brain was so much better now. otherwise He'd never'd of been to articulate wha the'd said next.

"there's just so much to rap my head around. Hell Nessie just by herself is a giant mystery. a half vampire who can show you her thoughts. then the fact that my son in law can hear my thoughts and no dought know. how much i hated him.

and is neally a hundred years older then my daughter. and that nearly all the people i know are more than human.

and to top all that off I'm so far indestructible" he said

saying out loud really made it hit home for him.

Billy nodded in understanding. Charlie didn't understand. Billy wasn't a vampire or a wolf. He was a normal man.

"yeah I get that. struggling with the supernatural. I remember watching my granddad turn into a wolf when i was five. then finding out about my tribe's power and duty. at first i thought it was a gift. one I wanted very badly but when Jake was born. I saw it for what it was.

a curse a burden. I never wanted this for Jake. I wanted him to just be a normal kid. but he's happy now. you can thank Nessie for that" Billy finished with a small smile

Charlie frowned not liking that much

he knew that Jake would never harm her

but still.

He told Billy He wasn't thrilled that Jake had imprinted on Nessie. but that He trusted the kid.

Billy smiled a little at that "yeah I know what ya mean. when I found out Paul imprinted on Rachal I wasn't a happy camper.

but he'd do anything for her. and I guess that's something.

they sat like that. occasionally talking about one thing or another for maybe three hours

then the kids came back. Nessie announced that she wanted to go home looking over at Charlie and Billy with a smug expression

"well I did what I came hear to do" She said looking at her fingernails then winked at Charlie


End file.
